Lost With Glee 8
by glost
Summary: The Gay and The Raft
1. Chapter 1

Glee/ Lost Crossover.  
Ep. 8

All rights belong to the shows creators and employees.  
Any song lyrics belong to the writers and the artist.  
Thank you.

Part 1  
Kurt Hummel was walking along the beach thinking about the last couple of days.  
(First Claire returned. Which resulted in a extremely embaressing emotional breakdown, but only a few days passed until someone set the raft that Michael and his son Walt had been building on fire. Now everyone is on a rampage to find the scum bag. Lots of people think it might be Jin, the Korean guy since him and Michael has a beat down before. and his hands were burnt when sawyer found him in the jungle.)  
Kurt sees a group start to gather. He sees Santana and asks whats going on.  
Santana: Well over protective father and fish man are having another tussle.  
Sun: Stop!  
Kurt: Wait. I thought she only knew Korean.  
Santana: This just got interesting.  
Flash  
Rachel: Please Finn.  
Finn: Why do you want me to talk to Kurt?  
Rachel: He's been a little down lately.  
Finn: Well yeah but what will I do?  
Rachel: You two are brothers aren't you?  
Finn: Well yeah but we are not like best friends or what ever. Ask Blaine or...  
Finn sighed.  
Rachel: I can't Finn she's not here. Besides it's about time you guys have that connection.  
Finn: Okay, I'll talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Puck: So you Asians hear that that Sun Chick was lying?  
Mike: Yes and for the last time we didn't know.  
Tina: Just because we are Asian does not mean we can pick out phonies.  
Puck: Calm down karate choppers i just asked a question.  
Quinn: Karate choppers really?  
Mike: Thats it. Come on Puckerman, you and me.  
Puck: You wanna go other Asian?  
Mike: Hey hear that its Lauren hanging your balls in a tree.  
Puck: Thats it.  
Quinn; Stop it.  
Tina: Both of you.  
Sun walked by them, she smiled, they smiled back.  
Quinn: I feel bad for her. I mean I know she lied to like everyone but I would have done the same thing if my marriage was at stake.  
Mike: You kinda already did that just for a relationship.  
Quinn: The point is we should forgive her.  
Tina: She kinda doesn't have friends since she neer got to know any one.  
Puck: And the fact that she kinda lied to everyone doesn't help either.  
Quinn: Then let's go help okay?  
They all nod and follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Finn walked up to Kurt who was talking to Santana.  
Kurt: Hey Finn.  
Santana: What up blubber.  
Finn rolled his eyes.  
Finn: How you been Kurt.  
Kurt: Fine.  
Finn: Oh, cool.  
Kurt: How are you?  
Finn: Great.  
Kurt: Great.  
Finn: So you don't need to talk about anything?  
Kurt: Like?  
Finn: I don't know like the way you freaked out the other day.  
Santana: Yeah what was with that?  
Kurt: Okay I have a good reason for that and it was because I was really tired of all that crap. I need to express myself.  
Santana: Gross.  
Kurt: I'm sorry but this stuff really hurts okay.  
Finn: Dude no ones judging you.  
Santana: Except me.  
Kurt: Just miss every one. Mercedes, Rory, Carole and  
dad. I even miss Sue.  
Santana: Wow you are really home sick.  
Kurt: I know  
Finn: Just talk dude we are always listening.  
Santana: Yeah although I am not the best listener.  
They give each other a group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
Dave and Artie are walking out of the jungle and onto the beach to sit down next to Blaine.  
Dave: So finally calm.  
Blaine: What do you mean.  
Dave:Well with Claire back and Ethan dead the drama seems to be dying down.  
Blaine: Oh, I'm guessing you guys weren't here.  
Artie: For what?  
Blaine: You know Sun the Korean lady?  
They both nod.  
Blaine: Yeah well she spoke English today.  
Artie: What?  
Blaine: Okay so Michael starts attacking Jin because he believes Jin burned the raft. It starts getting really bad and bam. Sum just scream stop. And everyone stands there shocked. It was the strangest thing ever.  
Dave: Damn I always miss the good stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Sun was picking flowers and dropping them.  
She seemed in very deep thought.  
Quinn: Sun?  
Sun: Oh, hi.  
Tina: How are you?  
Sun: I'm okay.  
Mike: Can we ask you something?  
Puck: Why'd you lie to us chick.  
Sun: I had no choice.  
Quinn: But why?  
Sun: Jin did not know.  
Puck: Why would you keep that a secret.  
Sun: This trip was planned. I was going was going to run away from him.  
Mike: What happened?  
Sun: His smile dragged me back in. I saw the man i married.  
Tina: How romantic.  
Sun: Even though we crashed I don't regret getting on the plane.  
But i do regret lying.  
Quinn: Sun, listen.  
Puck: We know you are not the most popular around here right now.  
Mike: But you have four people.  
Tina:Who are here for you. When ever you need.  
Sun: Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Santana walked across the beach to where Sam was sitting,

Santana: Listen Trouty before you speak because I know those humongous lips of your gets tired of hanging off your white as hell head. So rumor mill is…

Sam: Sugar and I are not dating.

Santana: Okay Firsts of alls is thoughts I tolds you to Shut up. Seconds that's not what I was going to say and Thirds thanks for that juicy news. Tell me more about you and this Sugar.

Sam: What happened Santana?

Santana: Listen we all know about the "polar bear" thing because other people saw it, other than the horrible liar, Finn the Lying Giant. And the rumor of that one French chick the radio people heard, plus Sayid finding this chick and realizing before she went all Hannibal the cannibal or something that she was way beyond koko in the noggin. But John Locke and Boone have been sneaking away almost every day apparently hunting, yet they hardly ever return with crap.

Sam: So?

Santana: They're hiding something I don't know what. Maybe they are stealing the food and giving it to that fatass Hurly or maybe they are playing out they're homoerotic fantasies with each other. I don't know. But I wants to finds outs.

Sam: So what was the point of this conversation?

Santana: I wants your help to go spy on them.

Sam: Why me?

Santana: Because you're pretty honest and Brittany can't keep a secret, Berry big mouth will tell the whole club before we even leave and everyone else has gots lives.

Sam: What makes you think I'm free?

Santana laughs: Good one Trouty. Now hurry they usually leave at about this time and I don't want to miss them.

Santana gets up and walks away as Sam stares at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

-Flash Back-

Kurt was walking to his car after he left from the movies. Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel all left together so Kurt was feeling a little lonely right now. He would feel a lot better if Blaine was here right now (Maybe I should call him.)

Kurt got out his cell phone from his pocket. Someone behind him knocks the phone from his hand. Kurt turns around and sees some guy standing behind him.

Kurt: What is your problem?

Guy: You, you fag.

Kurt was shocked and started to feel uneasy.

Kurt: What did I do to you?

Guy: You exist.

Kurt became really afraid of what would happen next. He was holding a coffee but it was iced, he wasn't far from his car but he for some reason was really afraid of losing his phone. He saw it a few feet away. The guy inched forward and Kurt took a deep breath. He threw his coffee and kicked the guy on the leg. The guy rubbed is leg as Kurt dove for his phone then ran for his car. Kurt used his remote to unlock his car he jumped in and locked his door. He started his car as the guy walked up to him and tried opening his door. Kurt drove out as soon as he can as the guy started yelling at him. Kurt started crying, he dialed a number as he pulled over.

Kurt: Blaine.

-End Flash Back-

Kurt: Blaine.

Blaine: Kurt?

Kurt looked like he had been crying.

Blaine: Kurt what's wrong?

Kurt: I miss them.

Blaine: Who?

Kurt: Everyone, Mercedes, Rory, My dad and Carole, Sue. I miss everything.

Blaine: You're not alone here Kurt, I miss my family too.

Kurt: I just wanna go home. I wanna go home.

Blaine holds Kurt as he cries.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
Finn: Hey.  
Rachel: Hello, have you talked to Kurt?  
Finn: Yeah I think he's gonna be okay.  
Rachel: You sure?  
Finn: Yeah I think he is venting right now.  
Rachel: Guess he's with Blaine. So what should we do today?  
Finn: Well we could help with the raft.  
Rachel: I kinda wanted to have some alone time.  
Finn: Oh Okay.  
Rachel: Let's go to the caves.  
-Flash-  
Will: Have you seen Sam or Santana?  
Emma: No, I haven't, all day. Sugar and Brittany have asked me that earlier today.  
Will: I hope they are okay.  
Emma: I'm sure they're fine Will, everyone has been a little less worried since Ethan died. Maybe you should relax a little to.  
She messages his shoulders and smiles.  
Will: I wish we didn't wait to get married.  
Emma: Will, you know I wanted to have enough time to have everything wonderful and perfect.  
Will: Yes, My Miss Perfect.  
Emma: Thank you, Mr Wonderful.  
They kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
Puck: So what the hell do we do now.  
Quinn: I have no idea, I'm so bored. We already made good with Sun.  
Mike: Lets do something fun.  
Tina: Like what?  
Quinn: Truth or Dare?  
Puck: Better than freaking nothing.  
Quinn: Okay, Mike truth or dare?  
Mike: Dare.  
Quinn: Handstand.  
Mike: Easy.  
Quinn: While singing the national anthem.  
Mike's eyes widened.  
Flash  
Sam and Santana were walking through the jungle.  
Santana: Listen, I am not the one for politeness but thanks for coming.  
Sam: Yeah not like I had much of a choice. You said you were gonna start talking about whats been goin' on between me and Sugar.  
Santana: Yeah, yeah, favor, black mail, same thing. Now shut up okay. You know your not really good at this spying thing.  
Sam rolled his eyes and kept following Santana. John and Boone are a ways away. They stop.  
Sam: What are they doing?  
Santana: Like hell if I know.  
Sam and Santana stayed low hiding behind trees and bushes.  
Flash  
Quinn: No.  
Tina: You said dare.  
Quinn: This is cruel.  
Puck: Just eat it Fabray.  
Quinn was looking at pile of dirt in front of her on a leaf. Mike wrapped up the pile like a burrito.  
Mike: One bite.  
He handed it to her and she stared at it for a while.  
Quinn: Fine but this doesn't leave the circle not even Artie can know about this.  
She opens her mouth and take a bite. Quinn expressed a disgusted face and she spit out the jungle burrito.  
Quinn: Are you(spit) happy?  
Mike, Tina, and Puck were all laughing. Quinn okay my turn Puck, truth or dare?  
Puck: Dare of course.  
Quinn smiled.  
Quinn: Make out with Tina.  
Mike: Wait I don't know about this.  
Quinn: Do you wanna kiss him?  
Mike: It's not like he's kissing your girlfriend.  
Tina: Mike, come on, its just a game.  
Mike: Fine but no tongue action.  
Puck and Tina lean into each other.  
Flash  
Sam and Santana were still low checking out Boone and John.  
Santana: What is that thing?  
Sam: It's some kind of hatch.  
Santana: Huh?  
Sam: Like an underground bunker.  
Santana: Well what's it for?  
Sam: Maybe it's for like World War II. They use to use underground bunkers when we were fighting the taps.  
Santana's eyes grew wide and she jumped back and planted one on Sam. She went all out and Sam didn't hate it.  
Flash  
Puck and Tina were still kissing as Quinn said the last few numbers. She said one and they pulled away. Staring at each other for a nano second then went back to the game.  
Flash  
John: What are you kids doing way out here?  
Santana pulled away from Sam which is when he realized what she was doing.  
Santana: Um, nothing.  
Boone: Don't you have a girlfriend?  
Santana: Please don't tell her okay, I'm just helping ppoor Sammy here get over(quiet) you know.  
John: Listen I know Ethan is gone and it seems safe around here but the Island is still dangerous out here.  
Santana: and Sam nod.  
John: I promise not to tell your teacher if you head back now.  
They nod again and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
Kurt: was walking to the caves alone. It was much better to travel now that lifted the rule on staying together. Now that he got everything off his chest he was feeling much better. he knew he had friends at home but he had friends here to. So he wasn't alone. He walked into the caves and headed toward his sleeping area. It was only about eight but it had been a long day and the darkness made him tired, he loved seeing all the stars at night though. He heard sobbing and wondered who it can be. (I'm so not in the mood for a Rachel Berry cry.) but when he found the source he was not surprised. Sun was alone on the ground. Kurt almost cried himself when he saw her.  
Kurt: Sun?  
Sun kept sniffling but the crying stopped.  
Kurt: What's wrong?  
Sun: Jin left me.  
Kurt: What?  
Sun: I tried to tell him I was sorry but he just left.  
Kurt got closer to Sun.  
Sun: What am I going to do?  
Kurt: You are going to be strong and you are going to get through this.  
Kurt hugged her as she smiled with tears in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
Sam and Santana have been back for hours but they had no chance to talk about what they saw when they were spying on John and Boone. They snuck away so they can speak.  
Sam: What do we do about this?  
Santana:Nothing.  
Sam: What?Why?  
Santana: Because I want to know more.  
Sam: I think we should tell them that we saw John and Boone digging up some underground bunker.  
Santana:Quiet down Trouty. Later. I want to know what there motive is.  
Sam shaked his head and they walked away.  
In the back ground Matt comes out from behind a tree surprised by what he heard.


End file.
